Silence in the winds
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: So, what do you get with a blonde hair teenager with penitent for trouble as well as being a half demon, plus a full blooded demon familiar enter Jump City. Their journey having started in Shangri-La, having led to this place. What was the mostly on their minds, was it to save the world? Have the girl? Make money? Well, one of them is right, but most of all...it's all for the fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silence in the wind.**_

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans crossover**_

* * *

 _Warnings._

 _Curse language._

 _Some slight romantic moments._

 _A really goofy fox._

 _Underage drinking._

 _Puppies._

 _Jazz music._

 _Sanshin music._

 _Singing._

 _Let the good times roll baby, let'em roll._

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: The Grand World Tour.**_

* * *

The sound of alarm clock blaring made a young man wake up, his eyes fluttering about, his head pouring with sweat. He overlooked the ground below, the wind was howling all around him. He was breathing hard, "what a nightmare. I need to get some more sleep." The teen sighed as he set the alarm clock back, but right when he was going to fall back on his hammock he looked at a small video laying by a makeshift TV stand. With a small, very old television set on top of it.

"Oooh, that old movie, when was it do...shit shit. Friday, no...Saturday? Wait, wait what day is it?" The young man checked a calender, noticing it was a Sunday. "Oh...crap, well, there goes another three bucks. Well, Blockbuster trip tomorrow I guess. Waaaaahhh." He yawned as he watered his lips with saliva.

He scratched at his buttocks, looking into a mirror, young man grimaced. "Ew, I'm a train wreck." The man rubbed his unkempt spiky blonde hair, his blue, almost crystal blue eyes scanning over his face. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're not a hottie."

The teen chuckled a little bit, picking at his canine teeth slightly, which was...abnormally large.

"Let's see, what to do, what-to-do! Um, rob a bank, no...not today at least. Fight a superhero, no did that last week, some weird ass guy with arrows. Oh, I got it!" Naruto Uzumaki snapped his fingers and walked over to his television set.

He turned it on, looking for the news channel. "Come on, come ya bastard, come o-" Naruto smacked the TV. "There we go!" The TV had a little static on it, but the boy just laid back he watching as the commercials that were regular came and went.

" _Welcome back to the CNA network. I am you're anchorwoman Casandra, new developments on the large amount that went up in smoke, along with the new reports on Jump City as the teen heroes, The Titans are holding a press conference on the issue._

 _Anyway, today's weather report with Dan, Dan tell'em how hot it's going to be!"_

Naruto groaned as he watched the network turned to the weather, leaving the blonde haired bombshell of a anchorwoman off the television. She did have a nice pair after all...but besides the point Naruto just watched as this, bland man...Dan. The said man began to go over the weather, it was hot, no shit, it was summer.

No rain for the week, bad for the forests. Naruto would have to fix that, when he found the time. Finally, the man ended his little segment by just telling the viewers to have a good day, it made Naruto roll his eyes. Typical, twenty fifteen was no different from anything else, why should outros be any better?!

Naruto turned the television off, getting up he stretched before walking over towards the mirror one more time. He spat in his hands, trying to flat out his hair, only to snap back up into it's spiky glory. "Son of bitch..." the teen cursed.

The young man slipped on a red shirt, putting on a pair of black cargo pants. He looked at his arm, channeling a blue energy into it, the formation of a unique swirl tattoo began to take shape. Outside the swirl was four spheres of pure black ink, each had a different symbol inside them. The symbol being formed with the blue energy.

"Katana check, Bow check, Fan check, oh...staff check." Naruto muttered out, he stopped the flow of energy before sighing. Feeling thirsty the boy extended his hand towards a bucket of water, slowly the water began to rise out of it.

Slowly flowing towards his hands inside the air, the water formed into a sphere. Naruto put his lips on the sphere of water, moaning at the cold water he was managing to control. After he finished drinking he looked towards his hammock.

He walked over to it, taking it down, grabbing a scroll that was right near it inside of a rather large backpack. He unfurled it, making sure it was extended out enough as he began to place his hammock, television, clothing, and a training dummy on the thin paper.

Naruto slammed his hand down at the end of the scroll, a puff of smoke emerged from where the items were, before disappearing into nothing. The scroll slammed itself shut, with Naruto bending over to pick it up. He went towards the edge of the roof, and looked down.

He could see The Golden Gate bridge just a few miles away, he could also see with his enhanced vision The Titan Tower, which was around twenty five miles away. "Well, let's see here." Naruto got out a map, and looked to where he had marked his travels.

"Tokyo, Shang-hai, Sydney, Mexico City, Dallas, Huston, Compton they keep it rocking, and finally dun dun daaah!" Naruto folded the map back up, before sticking it into his pockets. "Hello Jump City! I'm your lovable fox, Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm about to stir the biggest shit pot in all of Jumpindum!"

Naruto got out a notepad, and began to write down what he was planning to do.

" _Deface The Titan Tower._

 _Turn into a shark and scare beach goers._

 _Rob the bank in Jump City._

 _Give said stolen money to the orphanage._

 _Impersonate the head of said former bank._

 _By a Hawaiian shirt."_

Naruto pursed his lips and whistled for something, but that something didn't come.

" _Find Kurama."_

* * *

The City of Jump City, was a a bit of a metropolis. It had a couple of attractions, such as a large fairground that used everyday, which was nice for all teenagers. Then it had the parks, around three in the city alone, once again geared towards the younger generations. Right now, one of them was walking in one of the city's many roads.

He had headphones in, listening to Jimi Hendrix's Little Wing. Many of the girls, out of curiosity looked at him. He wasn't really dressed too well, but they could tell he was slightly built. Which drew their interest. Many of them just giving glances as they walked by, he even saw one stare at his butt.

What else the boy so happened to be carrying a sanshin. A sanshin was like a guitar, but it was from japan, and it had three strings instead of the normal five or six you would see on modern guitars. Naruto loved it, it was simple, but even with three strings if it had a strong voice to back it was a beautiful instrument.

The blonde walked towards the beach area of the city, which was slowly getting further and further away from all the taller buildings. _"I see trees tall as mountains, see fire burn through them? No, doesn't really rhyme. I see trees tall as mountains, piercing the skies, heavens set their eyes, the world swallowed by the tides? Yeah, I'm on the right track. Man, it's been three years since I left Japan, only thing I miss is Yoshida. Now that man, oh my God, that man was awesome!"_

Naruto had a smile on his face he went onto the beach, he took off his shirt and laid down in the sand. Taking his sanshin, he laid to to the side of his shirt. Which he was now using as a makeshift pillow along with his backpack. He sighed in pleasure as he felt the winds blow over him. The weird thing is, Japan always felt like this, being an island and all. Here, as you went further inland...it was dry.

The whiskered blonde didn't like that, so for now maybe he'll set up somewhere near the beach for his three weeks. He usually did the usual pranks, defaced a monument, and stole money to catch a bus to get along his way along donate for a local orphanage.

He viewed banks, especially people with wealth as nothing more than bigots, how dare they fight for common man rights when they do not know the struggles. Yoshida taught him that, the blonde was just happy to have met the poor old man prior to him passing away.

The boy looked into the sky, smiling. He put his finger on his head, channeling energy into it. _"Kurama, where are you?"_

" _ **Oh, man, you should the view on the tallest tower besides the Titan's. Man, oh man, it reminds me of Everest. Remember that Naruto, Shangri-la?"**_

" _How could I not, you took me there to train my mind, and all you did was chase after vixens while I meditated."_

" _ **Hey, fox gotta mate sometime, luckily for me I'm sterile being a being composed entirely of energy. Just made physical."**_

" _Yeah, yeah, besides with all things considered...which bank should we hit on the way out?"_

" _ **Oh, now we're speaking a fox's language. I see three possible targets, but they'll have to wait."**_

" _Okay Kurama, besides I love this air, mmmmmhmmm, so fresh."_

" _ **Remember Sydney? Humans are tearing up this world with little care for it."**_

" _Oh well, when they keep up something, they'll eventually regret. However, come on where I'm at...ahhh. Oh, bring me some Corona."_

" _ **Am I your mutt to obey?"**_

" _Nope, but I wanted to share some, besides only where you're around me can you achieve a human form."_

" _ **Touche."**_

Naruto watched as the cloud rolled by, _"aw man, I'm going to miss this place. Next stop is Alaska, that's gonna suck."_ Naruto sighed out before he watched as one particular bird flew in the clouds, the bird having being quite big for it's size. He looked at it closer, noticing it wasn't a bird but a human flying the air.

"Oh a super, cool, well wonder what he's doing." Naruto felt a presence next to him, he looked to see a boy that looked just like him lay in the sand next to him. The only difference between the two was red hair, along with slightly deformed human ears which were more pointy. "Bout time."

"Hey, don't start with me kiddo, I'm only enjoying the fresh air. Besides, this is paradise. Nothing more and nothing less, besides maybe we'll put your training to work here again. After all, The Great Uzumaki World Tour, is not over just yet." The human looking Kurama stated, handing Naruto a beer.

Naruto uncapped it, sipping on it a little. "Ah, much better than sake back in the homeland. Besides, I have some plans to get a little more money this time around, _legally_ I made add." Naruto emphasized legally hinting towards a scheme. Kurama was all ears, a face splitting smile forming as he took a drink of the alcohol he procured.

"Oh do tell, please do tell."

"Casino, cards, plus guess whose in town."

"Oh, now, come now Bruce Wayne. Now, that would just be delightful, so nice of him to fund our first class seats to where...?"

"Alaska."

"Oh crap, well, never mind. Anyway, yeah, make off with some big money for yourself. Just make sure to have it in cash, untraceable...cash. Muahahhahahaha **hahaha-ow!"**

Naruto slapped Kurama upside his head, "listen dude calm down. First things first, oh yeah!" Naruto got out his notepad, scratching off the part about finding Kurama. He then watched as some people came to the beach, all heading into the water. "Oh...I don't want to work...Kurama..." Naruto complained, but the fox/human just looked at him.

"Get to work."

Naruto sighed before walking towards the beach, the human Kurama was about to enjoy a sip of his beer, before he felt himself shrinking. **"Oh yeah...I forgot, damn it all."** He was now a red fox with nine long red tails, he just sat there watching as Naruto dived into the water.

Suddenly a puff of smoke underwater caught his eyes, he watched a rather large shark fin emerge from the water. The said _shark_ the fin belonged to proceeded to scare the people out of the water, all running for their lives.

Naruto came walking back out of the ocean, shaking his head to remove water. The boy overlooked the lazy fox as he got closer turn back into a human form. "Beer." Naruto held out his hand, getting tossed one more beverage. Naruto drunk it down a little faster than usual, but the boy just smiled as he held his head up high.

The blonde proceeded to fall back into the sand on his backpack, "I wanna just relax today, besides, that's done. Besides you being full blooded Kitsune isn't fair that I, a half being, do all the work."

"Oh suck it up would you, besides I did teach how to control wind and water didn't I? Plus how to transform, but seriously I did teach you how to walk on water." Naruto just shrugged, taking a sip of a third beer, he looked as the wind was blowing on some palm trees. Naruto got an idea, he reached out to his sanshin.

He picked it up, getting into a lotus. "Wanna play along?"

"Nah, I'm going to look for a vixen around these parts, I'm doing my own world tour." Kurama stated as he transformed back into his fox form, bounding away as soon as he did. Naruto just flicked him off for a moment, before chuckling.

Licking his lips, he began to strum on the instrument. He got into a sway with his arms as he played. "Let'em roll, the good times baby, let'em roll. Like rocks fall down a hill, getting enough money to pay the bills, working hard without feeling ill. Let those times roll baby, let'em roll."

"Swing, sing along with me, I'm not one for the blues to feel ill. I have an ironclad will, just like my eyes seem glad to see again. Rocking back and forth, slow and fast, the good times roll on. Now I'm going to get a little crazy, as my hands work a little sassy, it's going to get jazzy." Naruto began to pluck the strings of the instrument rapidly. He finished by plucking just one string.

"From the far east, I come with passion, to take some action. The good times will continue to roll, as much as my pockets are full, I'm a criminal babe. My art is shadows, my passion in the rush, I don't mean to crush your heart." Naruto made the note he plucked string out, before he just smiled as he played. "But, these goods times gotta roll. Let'em roll baby let'em roll, like clouds in the sky, the moon light on your teary eyes tonight."

"I'm just a bad man, with money on his mind, I ain't got time to think about you when the sun dies. My good times roll in the night, many more moons will come alight, just like my flames of passion inside a steamy dream. Let the good times roll on baby..."

Naruto stopped as a rock was thrown at him, "boo you suck!" Naruto just responded by flicking off the guy that threw the rock at him. He just sighed as he causally laid back down on the warm sand. He watched as the guy and his buddies began to walk away.

Naruto just laid his hand on the ground, barely tapping it really, not even a full impact. A trail of sand began to snake it's way towards the man's feet, before wrapping around his right ankle. This made the asshole trip, face first, into a _conveniently_ dormant crab. Imagine that...

Naruto just laughed as he laid back, watching as the oceans flowed on the beachfront. "Ah this is the life, Naruto watched as the skies now clear, had birds flying all in them, the boy just eyed some of the birds.

" _I wonder what it must be like to glide here?"_

* * *

Well, Naruto had the right idea, currently he was riding up the elevator inside the tallest building in Jump City. Naruto had taken the disguise of a worker, the average man in a suit. None the wiser, the people would never notice him, how could they when they all looked about the same in these suits.

So finally Naruto reached the top floor, before sneaking up the fire escape. The blonde had a golden aura leave him as he reformed back into his old self. Naruto shook a little bit, walking over towards the edge of the building, he felt the winds whip past him.

Quickly the boy stepped onto the edge, forming some wind around him, the boy took a step off and let the wind energy blow forth. The current it created was enough to counter gravity, allowing him to hover over the metropolis. Naruto made sure to glide over towards another building. This time he got a running head start, jumping off it, doing the same thing.

"Woohoo, look out Jump City, is it a bird or plane?! No, hell no it ain't Superman either! It's Uzumaki Naruto bitches, hahahaha!" Naruto let the wind current go for a moment before allowing himself to drop. The sudden rush made Naruto's heart beat so fast, it felt like it would burst. Quickly, the blonde reformed the current, allowing him to drift again onto another tower.

Naruto gathered the water inside the air, quickly before he hit the rooftop, allowing himself to be encased by it. He then made it flow upwards, carrying himself with it. Naruto was howling like a madman from the sudden rush, as he left the water, it began to dry from the heat.

The whiskered blonde then glided around a large skyscraper, many of the workers there looked at him in amazement. However, none of them seemed too distressed, after all there city had seen heroes that could fly for a while now.

Naruto glided all the way around the structure, before allowing himself to slip out of the wind current. Joining several birds as they glided, he hadn't had the option to glide like this since Shang-hai. So he was making sure to live this paradise out a little, before he had to leave.

After all, The World Tour began in Shangri-la, and it would end there.

Naruto as he took to flatten out, pushed the wind current behind him, allowing him to fly with some of the birds for a moment. Flight was still alluding him, he could see Kurama do it in his fox form, but he still had trouble figuring it out.

However, right now, these brief periods of flight were enough. Naruto watched as the birds out of the way of skyscraper, Naruto followed suite, and joined with the right side of formation. He noticed that they were heading back towards the beach, so he positioned

The blonde flew over the beach, before allowing himself to drop, he began to focus on the water below. Which rose to envelope him, he watched as the birds that he had been following fly into the sunset. "Oh man, I can't for Kurama to teach me how to fly. That'll be so much more fun, but man...I'm exhausted now." Naruto began to stand up on the water, he smirked as he saw the fish swim under him.

This water was pristine, unlike most places, he hoped to keep it that way for the three weeks he was going to be here. However, he then noticed The Titan Tower, and a evil smile formed on his lips.

* * *

A few hours into the dark, The Titans began to make their return home. The afternoon had been filled with festivities, especially since The Teen Titans had accepted an award from the president himself. After all, saving the city countless times brought almost equal fame with The Justice League, even Young Justice.

So, right now, Starfire was in the back of the jet. She was sort of sick from eating so much sweets, go figure. Raven was also in the back, trying meditate, Beast Boy was busy playing a video game on his Game Boy. Robin was in the back trying to comfort Starfire, and all the while Cyborg, along with Kid Flash and Jinx were at the front of The Titan Jet.

The other two having been asked to stay the week, training purposes Robin put it, since he wanted Titans East ready just in case something went down and the others couldn't help them. Cyborg was looking at The Tower. "Oh...what the hold on, lights on!" He commanded the aircraft, making forward lights turned as he neared the tower.

"Ohhhh, come on!" He screamed making Jinx and Kid Flash stop sucking face for a moment to look. "Robin, we got ourselves some issues here!" Cyborg yelled, putting the aircraft in hover mode. Robin ran to the front before seeing The Tower had been covered in orange and red paint.

"Look what they did to my baby, come on man! Raaaggh, seriously?! Jinx, do you think Gizmo did this?" The pink haired girl looked him.

"No way, because he's currently in jail. As usual, besides he's actually staying in there this time. How about that Red X guy?" She suggested, "after all he did love to paint everything red...but orange isn't his style is it..." She drawled off as she started to figure out what she offered.

Kid Flash was chuckling a little, trying to stifle a laugh. "I c-c-can't, hahahaha, oh come on this is hilarious. Hang on." Kid Flash got out a phone snapping a picture of The Tower. Making Robin, who for all intensive purposes, slap him in the head. He wasn't amused, Not in the least mind you.

They never noticed that a red shirted teenager was sneaking towards the ocean. He overlooked the tower, pain brush in hand. He kissed his hand, before complimenting his work. "As the Italians would say. Un bel pezzo d'arte, ventose!" Naruto crawled into the ocean, using his ability to control water to propel him forward.

However, much like the leader of Titan East. He was having trouble stifling a laugh, running the risk of drowning on top if he failed to stifle it long enough. Naruto smirked as he surfaced near the beach, he overlooked as the jet flew around the tower.

The water having washed the pain off his body. He waived air into his nose, before Naruto tapped his head. _"You smell the cooking Kurama?"_

" _ **MMmhmmm, smells good."**_

" _Let the stirring of shit begin, muahahahahhaahaha!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silence in the wind.**_

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans crossover**_

* * *

 _Warnings._

 _Curse language._

 _Some slight romantic moments._

 _A really goofy fox._

 _Underage drinking._

 _Puppies._

 _Jazz music._

 _Sanshin music._

 _Singing._

 _Let the good times roll baby, let'em roll._

* * *

 _ **Chapter two: Party time.**_

* * *

Naruto was currently, well, being Naruto. He was slightly transformed to look a little older than what he was. Having longer, spikier blonde hair, no whisker marks, and green eyes. The blonde was currently in a line outside a club called The Slam. It was a club geared towards the younger crowd, having upcoming rappers perform, remixes of songs, and a lot of alcohol.

He was wearing a rather nicely decorated red T-shirt, with long orange jeans. On top of his head, to fit in with the nightlife's denizens was a pair of sunglasses, he even was wearing some nice sneakers, once again... _legally_ acquired.

Right now, just right behind Naruto, Kurama. He too had a transformation making him look older, well in human terms, really besides his young teenager form with Naruto looks, Kurama felt more young and alive in this form.

The benefit of being full kitsune was the ability to transfer another's youth into your life, but, how Kurama came to acquire such youth at the moment was irrelevant. Right now it was party time, Naruto having added a list of things he wanted to do in Jump City. Three them he hoped would happen here, let's just say what he wanted was simple.

He wanted alcohol.

He wanted music, new music to dance, none of the old generational music of Japan he was accustomed to playing.

Last, but not least, what all men craved...he wanted women.

Naruto's marital arts training was going to be put to use tonight, after all, much of what he was taught was based on ancient dance styles of The Kitsune tribes. So as they walked up towards the bouncer, Kurama looked the man in his eyes, the man seemed to become a little wobbly. His eyes flashed red for a moment, before finally letting Naruto and Kurama through, much to the ruffled feathers of the still waiting women.

The club's music was already drumming inside Naruto's head as he walked over towards the bar, he sighed, trying to put on a sad face. Failing miserably when he noticed a girl walk by, wearing barely anything, but refocused on the task at hand. Kurama, was busy, getting his human freak on was actually at the top of his priority list.

Naruto noticed the bartender, he tapped his part of the counter. "Yo, lady!" the bartender looked towards him, she had wavy brown hair...and a nice rack to put. "Can I get a shot of whiskey?" The woman nodded, filling a shot glass up, sliding it towards Naruto.

The blonde quickly picked it up, slamming it backwards.

The woman was currently working on other peoples drinks, Naruto looked at the alcohol, deciding it was time to start a prank. Naruto looked towards one of the man, he was wearing a nice expensive suit, and talking to a woman in a white dress.

They were enjoying fine wine, well, too bad for them. Naruto had other plans for their night, so slowly, the blonde gathered a unnoticeable amount of wind in his hand. He lightly thrust his hand forward, just enough to make the wind shoot across the room. The wind needless to say hit the glass, the woman in white screamed as wine poured onto her dress, smacking the man in the process thinking that he had done it.

"Need another shot sweetie?" Naruto turned to see the bartender, already filling up his shot glass. He smirked, slamming another back, she motioned for him to wait one moment. She went to serve another customer, coming back with a bottle of Wild Turkey Bourbon. "Here you go hon, don't go too crazy now."

The woman was experienced enough to know that the young man was good enough to hold his liquor, if she only knew better. Naruto shrugged, taking the cap off, he took a swig out of the bottle. He left it at the bar table, laying out a couple of _confidentially_ acquired twenties.

Naruto went out onto the dance floor, he was bobbing his head to the music that started to play. _"I'mma turn it up, I'mma turn it up!"_ The song repeated as it's lyric, before Naruto knew it, the song dropped a rapid serious of beats.

The blonde found himself actually keeping pace, dancing by spinning a little bit as the beat dropped, a young woman noticed him. "Hey there...wanna dance?" Naruto shrugged, so the young woman began to grind on him as they danced.

The crowd began to form a circle, Naruto noticed that two men were in the middle. "What's that?" Naruto asked, not ever seeing this happen before in any other place he had been. The girl looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Never heard of a dance battle, it's like the best thing ever, I'mma go watch!" Naruto felt the woman leave him, he sighed before having an idea form in his head. The song began to change over the speakers, as it did one man stepped out of the circle.

Naruto watched the single man as the new song that played, he watched as the man began to step into the beat of the song. The man suddenly exploded in a flurry of moves as the music dropped a rapid series of beats. The song began to speed up rapidly, Naruto was slightly amazed at how fast the man was moving.

The man finished the beat as he back flipped, flicking off the other man. Who joined in flicking him off, Naruto heard a song come on, and took a breath. He stepped forward, the song had an almost silent beat to it, but got loud as he stepped closer.

Naruto front flipped as the song went silent, he found himself using his martial arts as his dancing. Waiving around the rhythm of the music, he even swept the floor with his leg, before holding himself up with his right arm. He interchanged the arm holding him up rapidly as the music just hit a clapping session.

As the song picked up, he spun around getting up, he began to hop around one foot. Stepping forward as he interchanged, he then got on his right hand, holding himself in the air. Using his free hand, he pointed at the guy that was looking at him.

He watched as the man shook his head, stepping back into the crowd.

"Go, go, go!" The crowd chanted as the blonde shrugged while still being upside down, the music began to speed back up. Naruto rolled forward, getting back on his feet. He motioned for the crowd to huddle in, the crowd did and began to dance once more.

However, some more of the women were now looking at Naruto, along with eyes that seemed to dig daggers into the boy. Naruto watched as several women walked over to him, he smiled as he began to dance with them.

* * *

The evening was winding down as people began to leave the club, Naruto was still dancing to the music. However, the sudden noise of a gunshot made everyone scatter. Several masked men, five in total, stormed the building.

"Everyone down!"

Naruto dropped to the ground, he watched three of the men went behind the counter. Taking money from the register, the two remaining others headed into an office. Naruto watched as one of them shot at someone making a break for the door.

" _Kurama, on my go."_

" _ **Right, give me three seconds."**_

" _Go, in three."_

" _ **One."**_

" _Two."_

" _ **Three, break up time!"**_

Kurama, who was still in human form, was inside the bathroom. He heard the gunshots, and making sure that he was alone, he pulled out several balls of paper. He made sure that they were signed with the symbol for smoke, before he opened the bathroom door. Throwing them out, Naruto who was on the dance floor watched as they flew into the air.

They were made to activate as soon as they hit the ground, Naruto watched as the first one exploded. Smoke filled the room, activating the sprinkler systems as well. Naruto watched as one dropped near him, as the smoke exploded outwards, he got up.

Quickly pulling a mask and cloak out one of the tattoos on his arm. He made sure to make himself decently unrecognizable. The man holding the guns bean to fire into the smoke, Naruto's eyes flashed a red color as he watched several bullets head for him. Using his right arm, he slung it forward, as if having a blade in it.

A puff of smoke emerged from his hand, out of the smoke inside of his hand now was a katana. The blade was pitch black, but it ordained with red symbols on the blade. Naruto sliced the bullets as an wind stream formed around the blade, the bullets had all their kinetic energy stopped as he hit them with the wind current.

Naruto then spun around, slicing horizontally with the blade. Naruto watched as the smoke in front of him bent in shape as a powerful wind current blasted through it. The three men behind the counter watched this massive gust of wind head for them, two of the three managed to duck below the bar.

The third one was sent back into the liquor shelves. A deep wound forming on his stomach, it bled slowly, indicating a shallow cut. The two behind the bar got up, firing off another volley of bullets. Naruto managed to cut them down, and this time stabbed forward with the blade.

The resulting focused wind current pierced through the second gunman's shoulder. The sound of a gun clattering made the whiskered blonde nod. Kurama noticed the nod, transforming into his fox form, he moved faster than any human could follow.

He used his nine tails to restrain the third gunman, holding him down, while knocking the gun out his hands.

Kurama's eyes widened as the two remaining gunman burst from the office, they pointed guns at Naruto, who simply formed a smoke cloud in his left hand. As they opened fired, Naruto managed to cut the bullets heading for him, but several made it past him. _"_ _Shit_..." The bullets luckily only injured someone, Naruto's left palm now had a bow inside of it.

As the man reloaded, the katana from Naruto's right hand turned back into smoke. Naruto crouched down, spinning as he did, making water go into the air. The boy then pulled some of the water onto the bow, pulling it's string back, the water began to take an arrow like appearance.

The two men were about done reloading reloading, when they felt something enter their shoulders, they looked to see twin pairs of gaping holes inside their shoulder. Naruto having loosed two concentrated water like arrows into them.

They screamed out in pain as they collapsed, each holding their shoulder. Naruto's eyes, more specifically the pupil had become slitted, but slowly returned to a round shape. The bow in his hands turned into smoke, Kurama smirked as he knocked the man out.

The two nodded as they ran out.

* * *

"Oh man, that was such a fucking rush!" Naruto shouted, he was on top of a tower inside the city. Kurama was laughing a little bit. "I mean besides my eyes burning a little bit, I was actually in the zone. Women grinding on me, alcohol, then practice. No one got killed, so that's a win in my book!"

" **Agreed kit, however, the fact remains that this city is more...violent than initially thought. Besides, the moist paradise has to have some predators in it to keep a need for order. The law of nature after all, even if it's among the same species."** Kurama spoke, he was still in his fox form, luckily the people who had their heads down didn't get a good look at him. Otherwise it would be a quick in and out job.

Now as for Naruto, well, they didn't see his face. Thankfully he had his okami mask, his cloak, and his feral eyes. Unless, somehow, someone can pinpoint it was him who got off the floor in the smoke he was home free.

The duo watched the night sky, noticing a jet coming across the skies. "Hmm, there they are, they must've heard that the problem had already been taking care of. Now what was the old Italian saying? Buon principio fa buon fine, I don't know really...Yoshida never really communicated much to me in Italian. So, I guess the saying should be in Japanese."

" **The priest always had a funny way of bouncing in between the two. Born to a Japanese mother, and an Italian father. I guess, inside his DNA was the ability to learn both, just never really control what would be said in moments of emotional duress, or anger."** Naruto nodded to what Kurama said, before he smiled.

"Well, times are changing man, besides we need to go. I'm tired, I want to set up camp in the forest this time, plus...fishing tomorrow" Kurama just laughed a little bit. "Oh can it, I know I suck at fishing. However, those little bastards are mine this time."

" **I'll believe it when I see you NOT using your water bending to get them."**

* * *

"Son of a fuck!" Naruto shouted, "seriously three years damn it and I _STILL_ can't catch a fish!"

The duo were out on a pier, overlooking the ocean. Naruto was with Kurama, who was in human form, the elder Kitsune had one basket already full of fish. "It is all about patient, timing, and time." Naruto just flicked Kurama off as he threw his line back out into the water. "Hmph, and temperament."

"Speaking of patience, I have control over water and wind, when will we begin training in lightning, fire, or earth for that matter." Kurama rubbed the back of his red hair sheepishly, "I mean seriously I'm kicking ass in my training with them."

"I want to train you in earth next, but there is a little issue. Fire I can teach you, earth I can teach you, but lightning I cannot. Kitsune, in reality do not have natural affinities towards lightning...or it's related elements." Naruto huffed in frustration for a moment, until a question he wanted to ask for a while crawled back into his mind.

He looked towards Kurama, "Kurama, how come the only other Kitsune I know is you?" The elder fox looked tensed at the question.

"Well, Naruto, truth be told. It was about time you asked this question. We're not really numerous, not like humans, even certain rare animals here are more common than us. Out of millions of humans, you may have one Kitsune. I estimate there is only five hundred of us, many of them half breeds like you." Naruto looked a little saddened at the news, but held his chin up.

Naruto put his hand on his chest, "I swear Kurama, as your student...I'll bring our people back together again." Kurama laughed, looking around, he noticed the sun was beginning to sit on the shoreline

"I'm sure you will kid, I'm sure you will. However, many of us are born carefree, our emotions mostly control what we'll do next. Remember what I said about Shangri-La?"

"Yeah, it was the ancient city full of Kitsune, but The Great Fire came...forcing our people to migrate."

"Ever since then Naruto, our kind have been trying to find homes, but in reality in this world of superhumans, aliens, and even demons...I don't think one single location should belong to us."

"Yeah, but the humans have their cities, those aliens have the leagues, and the demons have their own realm."

"That I cannot argue with, but Naruto look at it this way. You are the one thing that many wish to be, free, and would you change that for rule?"

"Maybe, but I would teach our people to be free."

"Even after these ten years, you still surprise me."

Naruto could only smile, "good, because I got a few more hidden up my sleeve."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Silence in the wind.**_

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans crossover**_

* * *

 _Warnings._

 _Curse language._

 _Some slight romantic moments._

 _A really goofy fox._

 _Underage drinking._

 _Puppies._

 _Jazz music._

 _Sanshin music._

 _Singing._

 _Let the good times roll baby, let'em roll._

* * *

 _ **Chapter three: Kurama's lamination, Bezerker.**_

* * *

" **I am the fire that is the herald of destruction, I will see you burn!"**

" **You will not have my daughter, nor will you have her child Lord Of Fire!"**

" **I will see that the little whore, her spawn receive painful...long deaths."**

" **Ragggghh!"**

" **Wraagggh!"**

A giant fox, and an oni like being clashed with each other. The fox gripped at the oni's horns. The oni blasted the fox with a beam consisting of three separate sources. **"Graahgh!"** The fox roared in pain as he was pushed back.

It's nine tails barely pushing it to a stop, the oni emerged from the smoke. The oni in question had long white hair, two eyes with one more in his forehead, his skin was blood red. **"Kurama Otsutsuki, you have no power to match mine, let me kill that child your daughter bared into this world!"**

" **Never Trigon, you broke the accords when you came into our realm here in Shangri-La. I will not let you have my daughter's son, nor will I allow you stay."** A massive wall of wind began to form behind the now identified Kurama as he launched his hands forward. The oni now identified as Trigon watched the wall head for him.

The being clapped his hands together, sending his own wave of wind out. The two attacks clashed, causing buildings to be ripped apart by the battling tides of wind. Trigon eyes scanned the area, having now been obscured by the rising dust from the winds.

He felt the ground shake, _**"he comes."**_ the sudden stop of the ground shaking made Trigon look up. Kurama was high above him, a massive spear inside his hands. The spear had water form around as he sent it towards Trigon who merely jump backwards. **"Sly bastard."** Kurama twirled the staff around, the water becoming ice as it was mixed with the winds.

Trigon formed a sword inside of his right hand made of fire, and another of earth in his left. He charged at Kurama, who deadlocked the two swords with a expertly moved counter attack, he pressed hard onto the blades with his spear. **"Sage Art:spear of ice!"** Trigon eyes widened as his fire sword was dispersed by two of the nine tails of Kurama.

Those two tails were interlocked, ice forcing them together, forming a makeshift spear. The spear cut a deep gash along the side of Trigon's face. The being screamed out in pain as he was then headbutted by Kurama. The nine tailed fox pushed him back towards a large blood red portal. **"Back to hell you bastard!"**

The oni screamed as he felt himself nearing the portal, he grabbed the back of Kurama's head. Using his superior strength, he slammed his own into Kurama's. The fox backed off, only to have deep cut appear on the side of his chest. The source being Trigon's earthen sword.

Kurama went to charge, only to feel something ensnare him from behind. He looked to see several Fire Sprites holding him down with chains made of molten lava. The said lava began to burn into the fox's skin, **"Ragggghhh!"** Kurama screamed out in pain as his form began to shrink.

His continued to shrink until he was in human form, oddly looking a lot like his current son in law. Kurama coughed up some blood as he watch Trigon shrink down to his size. The being twirled a newly made fire sword about, **"Kneel befo** re me Kurama, know me as I the God Of Destruction, The Herald of The Eternal Flame. I am Trigon, Demon Lord of Hell!" Trigon shouted as he brought his sword up.

The Fire Sprites holding Kurama down made sure to have him in position to where he couldn't rebuke the blade, let alone stop it's purpose. Kurama closed his eyes, waiting for the end, only to feel a sensation...a splash of warmth.

He opened his eyes, the horror that was etched into his face...his beloved son in law laid on the ground, dead at his feet. The fox roared out, everything that followed was just a blur.

* * *

Kurama woke up inside his fox form, **"Minato!"** the fox looked around, noticing that Naruto was still asleep. The fox walked away, towards the edge of a cliff side. He looked a the moon, his eyes scanned the skies as he huffed in depression. **"Sixteen years...and still I have that nightmare one in a while."**

The fox felt with his right palm, the skies that decorated his chest inside his fur. He looked at the stars, they seemed to dance in front of him. The Kitsune looked at the boy behind him, he only smiled. _**"You're still alive...they didn't die for nothing."**_ Kurama noted, trying to push the thoughts of _those_ two out of his mind.

He watched the moon, as if he was waiting for something to happen. A sudden flash of it turning red made Kurama recoil in fear, only to see it was back to silver again. _**"I can't...no, I won't let them hurt him. Trigon is still hunting for the boy, I wish we could stay here, luckily we're heading to Alaska in three weeks. Fire Sprites can't follow there, I've done enough work keeping Naruto in dark before he's ready for the truth."**_

" _ **At his current level, Fire Sprites would still present a challenge to him. Soon, however, very soon he'll be ready. Then, we'll go after Trigon together, we'll take him on and win. Then Naruto can fulfill his promised to me...our people we'll be free to unite once more."**_ Kurama smiled at the imagination of Naruto striking down the killer of his parents.

Kurama got into a comfortable position, he let his feet dangle from the cliff. _**"Maybe I should find Shikaku, have him teach Naruto earth while I attempt to teach him ice."**_ The elder fox looked towards bottom of the cliff, he closed his eyes.

* * *

A much younger Kurama over looked Shangri-La, in all it's fullest of glory. He watched red pedals flooded the air. Inside of human form he walked with his master. "Kurama, my child, The Human Nations are at war again...such a sad state they live in."

"Indeed Sifu, is Uncle Hamara home yet?"

"No, not yet, but I must tell you something child. I sense a change inside the universe, it's life energies are in turmoil...the darkness has taken a shape."

"Oh, that's not good..."

"Indeed it's not, but fear not child, for I believe there is always a counter to such things. We'll just have to wait upon the divines to send us something."

"Yeah, Sifu, is Yauna here?"

"Smitten with that vixen?"

"N-no, maybe, why does it matter?"

Kurama watched as the elderly master sat down on a stone, he looked at the opening of the grand mountain they were in. "One hundred thousand years, humans have been in peaceful coexistence with us, my people from Azar came to give them enlightenment. We have succeeded, you and your siblings are to carry on my will."

"Sifu? What is wrong, are you hiding something from me again?" The man stroked his long white beard before chuckling, he watched as red vixen baring eight tails ran towards Kurama. "Si-agggh!" Kurama was tackled to the ground by a now human vixen hybrid.

"Got'cha!" The vixen shouted in victory.

* * *

Kurama smiled at the memory, he got up from the cliff to rejoin his student. Unlike the time with the old man, he never made Naruto call him Sifu. The title of Sifu was an honor, it meant Master among the Kitsune. Kurama during his early years, his rise to the head of Kitsune was simply called The Grand Sifu Kitsune.

The fox looked at the boy, he pulled his leg back, before kicking him out of the blankets. **"Get up!"** Naruto shot awake at the sudden jolt of pain, the said pain quickly going away. The blonde looked at the full demon fox with a sense of fury in his eyes, **"we start fire training tomorrow...for now I think we'll be running."**

"Crap..."

* * *

Naruto had some bags under his eyes, the blonde haired youth was overlooking Jump City. _"Kurama, where are you at, you left me behind again!"_ the blonde raged inside of his mind. The boy was beginning to descend down with his wind, making sure to hit several other rooftops so he wouldn't be noticed.

He got down to street level inside an alley, he walked out into the street, making sure to change his appearance a little so no one would notice the whiskers. He gave himself black hair, and onyx eyes. He came out of the alleyway a more human looking person, he looked around. Kurama was running silent on his mental link with him, so it was currently impossible to track him.

That fox always did this with every city they went into, never fails.

He was walking into the street when the sound of an explosion made him trail out of his daydream, he looked to see a large redheaded man picking a car over his head. Many people started to run away from him, Naruto casually just walked towards him.

The car he was holding got thrown at a group of police near Naruto, Naruto just whistled as he walked past them. Right by the man was a boy around his age holding two automatic guns. "Bezerker and Mammoth gonna rock yo world baby, yeah!" The boy fired off a couple bullets into the air.

" _Really, Mammoth and Bezerker, berserker? Meh, whatever, they're going to injure someone. I know Kurama told me not to openly fight anyone...but he's not exactly around, ohh."_ Naruto opened his eyes as he looked up at the large redhead, he waived sheepishly. The guy on top of the redhead pointed his guns as Naruto.

"Who the fuck are ya, eh?! Titans, someone with a death wish?!"

"Um, no, none of them. Just seeing some fancy stuff that your stealing. Oh, is that a large bag full of gold yours?"

"Yes, but what do you want, tell me now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you see I work for that bank and I'm not allowed to have you take things."

Naruto watched as the guns clicked, ready to fire, "the fuck you say?!" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, he then smirked. That smirk filled both Bezerker and Mammoth with unease, the boy jumped back as a volley of bullets fell where he was standing. "What the fuck?!"

A smoke cloud emerged inside the airspace Naruto occupied, out came a cloaked figure with a fox mask came out of the smoke. The figure had a hood over his hair, the mask was just low enough to reveal the wearers lips. Naruto eyes open, fully red with a round pupils in each eye. "What I am saying is...hands off my shit!"

Bezerker eyes turned green as a blue outline of area appeared in his vision, "Nanites online, auto tracking on. Time to kill this bastard Mammoth!" The redhead roared as he charged with Bezerker on top of him, Naruto just smirked as he held out his right arm.

" **Ushiwaka!"** Naruto called out as his hand had a cloud of smoke appear inside his palm, a long black bladed katana appeared, the now identified Ushiwaka glistened in the moon light. Naruto's eyes narrowed as several bullets headed for him, moving faster than even Bezerker nanites could track, he cut the bullets just far enough so they would miss.

Naruto back-flipped as Mammoth jumped to crush, the blonde. The redhead screamed out in rage at the fact he had missed his target, Naruto looked at them, kind of annoyed if anything. "Seriously, this is what The Titans have to deal with...bunch of fucking losers that's what I'll lable you!" The redhead turned red with anger at the statement, Naruto just made the blade transform into a staff. He spun it around, showing his skill, before slamming the end of it down onto the ground.

The ground began to spiderweb crack from the force, not really big cracks, just the total radius of a car, but still none the less intimidating. "Fucker, die!" The guns in Bezerker hand began to combine, Naruto watched as the bullets formed rockets, and the boy laughed as he launched one at him.

The boy, Bezerker, expected Naruto to run. Naruto just stood, hitting the rocket with his staff, knocking it into the air. He gathered wind into his palm, before thrusting it at the missile, **"demon gale palm!"** the wind became red in color as it formed a fist, impacting the missile, the object blew up in the air.

Safe above anyone that could be harmed, Naruto looked at the slackjawed Bezerker. Naruto twirled the staff around some more, before making it disappear into a cloud of smoke. Naruto jumped forward towards the the duo of villains. Mammoth shouted at him, "you're dead!" The man picked up a car and threw it at Naruto.

The blonde smirked as knocked it towards the ground with a gust of wind from his palm, mimicking the one that hit the missile in the air. Naruto flipped forwards, kicking Bezerker off Mammoth's head, before kicking the giant man in the back of his own head.

Naruto stood between them, **"double demon gale palm!"** the boy blasted the villains on either side of him, making them skid back in opposite directions on the ground. The blonde slammed his hands on the ground, a slight rumble could be heard as he made the water inside the sewer break through. Naruto saw Bezerker pull out another weapon, a this time reforming it into a sword like object. "Nanite overload procedure, execute!" Bezerker called out as his eyes turned a full blue.

Naruto made Ushiwaka appear in his hand, just time to block Bezerker's attack. Using his free hand Naruto formed a ball of water inside of it, before blasting back Bezerker, he felt the rumble inside the earth as Mammoth charged towards. Naruto just smiled as he leaned back. Narrowly dodging the giant's fist. He then made Ushiwaka disappear as he went under the large man, who ran over top of him.

Naruto stood on his hands, he bent them enough, and then launched himself into the air.

He began to gather wind into both of his hands, cupping them. **"Secret Wind Art: Breaching Palm of Monk Neji!"** The clap of a large boom inside the wind signaled the release of the technique, it was almost like a loud thunder clap, however what followed was like a train wreck.

Bezerker's eyes turned purple right before the impact, Mammoth was slammed down into the sewers when the ball of wind made the ground break open. Naruto descended onto the ground before deciding his he had his fun. He watched a weaken Mammoth and Bezerker crawl out of the hole. Naruto just clapped his hands, forming a tiger seal, then a horse seal.

A large amount of water gathered behind Naruto as it started slowly shape into the form of a fox. **"Water Art: Fox running tidal wave!"** The wall of fox like water rushed towards the duo, they were powerless as they were washed away into the sewer system. Naruto made sure they wouldn't drown, but they got the message, so long as he was here...they weren't allowed to rub banks...at least until he had his share.

The sudden sound of a van screeching made Naruto turn around, just in time to jump into the air. "Seriously?" Naruto questioned aloud, until he saw a group of armed men and women come out of the van. They all had their guns trained on him, and wore a black and yellow suits. Naruto noticed they had the same colored eyes as Bezerker, each of them armed with similar weapons.

Now that he had a good look at them, he could see that the weapons were bluish in color, and bared some sort of energy inside of them. Similar to his energy, but yet...very different, almost manufactured. Naruto backed up a little bit, balancing himself on one leg, holding his arms out as if he was a bird. "Surrender boy, and we'll take you in lightly. Those Titans you're helping are preoccupied at the moment."

"Helping, bitch please, I'm not helping. I'm gonna be stirring the shit pot. However, I'll give this, those weapons are cool. What are they?" Naruto noticed the lack of slack in their faces, sighing, he just held his hands up. "So, we'll be having fun, by the way wanna here a story?"

"Shut the fuck up, contact Sargent Bezerker, get him and Mammoth back up." A man with light blue hair, obviously the leader of the group shouted, Naruto chuckled.

"And...now we have to get nasty." They all squeezed their triggers at the same time, forcing Naruto to duck low, but when he found he was unable to counter, he did the next best thing. Slamming his foot into the ground, the water from the sewer came up, and dragged him under.

Naruto using the water traveled quickly beneath them, he quickly formed several hand seals Kurama taught him, before pointing upwards. **"Water Art: Water Dragon!"** The formation of water shot out from under the group, forcing them into a retreat, the column of water took the shape of a dragon, and proceeded to attack the left group. Dividing the group in half.

Naruto got back into the bird stance, watching as they began to reload their weapons, and he smirked. Jumping into the air, he quickly spun around, forming a ball of wind in his hand. **"Wind Art: Whirlwind ball!"** The boy launched the ball of wind, which took the form of a large four bladed shuriken, cutting the guns the right group. Forcing them to...charge at him, their eyes were fully blue, like Bezerker's.

They each brandished a knife, Naruto blocked one with his forearm, the knife breaking on impact. Now knowing he had nothing to fear, Naruto quickly locked his leg onto the leg of the female soldier attacking him. He flipped backwards, using his superior strength and momentum to slam her face first into the concrete.

Naruto looked to see one of the other male soldiers, this one wearing a black mask, slicing towards him. Naruto quickly jumped into the air, spinning as he did. Using his left leg to deliver a spinning dragon kick into the back of the man's head. The soldier proceeded to skid across the ground, careening into a building.

The blonde haired half demon landed on the ground, the last soldier from the side he engaged charged at him. Firing a bullet from a handgun, which missed Naruto when he dodged. He brandished his knife, set to kill the boy, who just swept the ground with a low spin kick. Knocking the man in the air. Naruto quickly followed by cartwheel kicking the man further into the air.

Naruto jumped into the air, holding arms into a bring like stance. **"First Tenshu Style: Eagle Dance!"** Naruto crashed his flatted palm across the man's chest, before flipping forward, crashing his leg into the man's head. The blow made the man fall hard into the ground, knocking him out of the fight. Naruto looked to see one of them forming a rocket launcher out of one of their strange guns. Quickly the blonde spun in the air gathering wind into his right palm as he brought out Ushiwaka.

Right before the solider was about fire, the blonde slashed at the wind in front of him. The wind that flew from the sword, struck the man, cutting him in half. Naruto was expecting to see red blood, but only looked on as a white substance flowed from the man's bisected body. _"I thought human's had red blood...unless, they're robots...oh hell to fuck yes!"_

Naruto dropped down hard on one of the fallen, now identified robots, and sliced it's head off. Disabling completely, he saw as the other ones that he had previously defeated get up. Naruto pinched his nose in frustration, he then snapped his fingers.

"Why didn't I think of that before, I'll just bring out **Okami**." Naruto made his sword disappear back into a white cloud, before getting out a rather large fan called a gunbai. The boy smirked as he twirled the fan out a little bit. "I rarely get to use this, besides, I'll remember this little fight, but now the dance must end."

Naruto pointed his fan towards the sky, he was beginning to gather a massive amount of wind around the very edge of it. The wind took on a red color as the rounded pupils in Naruto's eyes became slitted. The boy jumped backwards, before slamming the fan down. The clap of the wind was loud enough to be explosion as a massive wall of wind flowed along the street.

The sound could only be described as tornado. **"Secret Wind Art: Gunbai Tornado Level One."**

Naruto watched as the wind took the robots away, slamming them into buildings, ripping them apart in the process as well. He always noticed the amount of destruction he had caused, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, shit, didn't mean for that much."

The blonde then felt the ground rumble, all of the robots, which was now reduced to white ooze, began to flow towards Bezerker. The now fully pale, white haired, human boy had the white ooze flow over him as he threw Mammoth away. "Useless ape, behold evolution! I am Bezerker, I am the future with my nanites!"

"Blah, bla-fucking-blah!" Naruto yawned, "you know I think these people are tired of this fight. Frankly I don't blame them. So far I've destroyed millions of dollars of property, probably just caused months of repairs. However, if you wanna go bitch, shut the fuck up and let's get to the dance!"

"You act like you do not care for this destruction, alien?"

"Nah, I'm all natural baby, I just don't give a shit."

"I'll kill you now, and make the general proud!"

"Whatever, come on you freak, I'm been wanting to dance for a good while."

The now slightly larger Bezerker charged, forming an auto cannon on his right arm, he pointed it at Naruto. "Die!" he began to fire the cannon in rapid bursts, Naruto just formed **Ushiwaka** back into his right palm.

The ooze covered Bezerker formed a long, white blade from the ooze on his left arm. He slammed it down at Naruto when he got in range. They clashed, sparks flying off either blade as they slashed at each other for a few more moments. The mutated Bezerker brought his auto cannon, trying to cut down Naruto in a hail of gun fire. The blonde responded by forming wind into his palm.

"D"

" **Demon."**

"IIIIIII"

" **Wind"**

"IIIEEEEE!"

" **Palm!"**

The formation of red wind slammed into Bezerker, sending him careening into a bus, which had just turned onto the street. The mutant picked up the bus full of people and threw it at Naruto. The blonde was forced to dispel his blade.

Jumping into the air, he slammed his feet onto the ground as he landed back down. A great wall of water formed behind Naruto, he then submerged himself into of it, bending it to catch bush, pushing it inside the sewer hole he had created. Bezerker charged at him, his blade poised to kill.

Quickly Naruto pushed himself out of the water, condensing it so it could hold the abomination inside of it. Naruto was aiming to drown him out, only to see some sort of blue ooze flow towards the teenager's mouth. It formed a re-breather, allowing him to remain fine. "Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he pointed the auto cannon at him, Naruto got out his gunbai.

Naruto moved quickly to knock away the bullets that were heading for him, he ducked below the last two, before he began to form wind at the edge of the fan. Naruto was getting ready to slam it down, when the water suddenly froze clear crystal ice. Bezerker's auto cannon aimed right at him, Naruto took this chance, and slammed the fan down.

A massive blast of wind came from the fan, obliterating the structure of ice, and Bezerker along with it. Naruto sighed in relief, feeling massively drained. Kurama landed next to him, taking his human form, "Naruto! What have I told about using your powers openly!"

"Oh come on Kurama-sensei, besides I just did it to protect some people that's all...and create some property damage by accident."

"No kidding, did you bring out **Okami?** "

"Yes, and it was expect. What happened to you, why couldn't I contact you by the way?"

"Long story, listen something went down at the city tonight, and there was several more of these things that attacked all over. You just caught one of the stragglers."

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that bad."

"I fought four of them at once, including those freakish robot soldiers. We better scram, those Titan characters we'll be here any moment."

"Right..." Naruto pointed at the building just behind Kurama, "you mean the ones standing right there."

 _ **Authors Notes.**_

 _This story is a free spirited story, nothing is meant to be taken seriously. Anyway, this story has an absolute pairing of Raven X Naruto. don't worry BB fans, he'll have a good time as well. Anyway, this is my first solid pairing, meaning no chances of changes. Y'all have a good weekend, and night._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Silence in the wind.**_

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans crossover**_

* * *

 _Warnings._

 _Curse language._

 _Some slight romantic moments._

 _A really goofy fox._

 _Underage drinking._

 _Puppies._

 _Jazz music._

 _Sanshin music._

 _Singing._

 _Let the good times roll baby, let'em roll._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Titan and vulpine.**_

* * *

The duo of Kitsune looked up at the five Titans, all of them slightly tired from their battle with a couple of the _Bezerkers_ , their leader slid down a pipe onto street level. Naruto could only describe him as a simple traffic light, red shirt with green pants. The only thing missing was a yellow cape, then Naruto would've opened his mouth, though the glaring of Kurama made him keep quiet for the moment.

The second, and third one descended down by flight. If it was any indication, the two only females Naruto could see weren't exactly your normal teens. Well, one dressed like a normal teen, lavender shirt revealing her midriff, while wearing a short skirt. Really she would be normal, if it wasn't for the green eyes and her unnatural orange skin! Granted, Naruto wasn't really turned on by that sort of thing, but he did have to shift his stance...for obvious reasons.

The next one he came to see was...an enigma. Really, her leotard wasn't a normal color, purple a symbol for royalty. She had violet eyes, which seemed...distant. Naruto looked into them for a moment before having a small headache, he shook it off. Though, he couldn't help it, her smell...was familiar. In fact, by the way Kurama was tensing up at the sight of her, Naruto felt a little worried.

The next two to come down were a duo themselves. A Titan with blue cybernetics, and a green pea that had the ability to shape shift into various animals. Naruto didn't feel the least amount of threat inside the green pea as he would dub this Titan, but he did feel a little immediate intimidation from the biggest of all The Titans.

Naruto saw The Titan's red eye flickering as he noticed red lights appearing over him and Kurama. He tensed, readying himself for battle, Kurama looked at him. _**"Stand down, do so gently, I don't detect malice from them...only confusion."**_ Naruto nodded, making The Titans tense slightly.

He brought his fan up, pointing towards them, before dropping it. It exploded in a small cloud of smoke, when it cleared Naruto and Kurama stood there. "Identify yourselves, alternate identity only!" The leader ordered them. Kurama just let out a frustrated groan.

" _He's being serious here, Kurama, what should we do?"_

" _ **Just call yourself...I don't know, blonde sexy."**_

" _Har-har-har, very funny, seriously...Horn Foxy. What should we do."_

" _ **Stop coming up with goddamned names that sound porn names."**_

" _Oh, I got myself one, wait here it is. Dun dah dun, it's a bird it's a plane, it's Red Hairy Dick Man."_

" _ **Bwahahahaha! Look at world, it's his master Hentai Fox!"**_

" _Wahahahahaha!"_

The Teen Titans watched as the duo in front of them began snickering, followed by full blown laughter. They watched as the laughter slowly tapered off, "yeah now I know why you have nine tails." Naruto spoke at the end of his laughter, before noticing the rather _annoyed_ Titans.

"So, uh, hi?" Naruto waived but received no response, "man cold crowd tonight eh? Seriously, now that I look at it...oh what was the movie. Oh, yeah what was it, nope can't remember. Anyway, sup?" Naruto watched as the obvious leader walked up from the rest.

He crossed his arms, having a stern look on his face. "Did you cause this destruction? Are with the ones that attacked early?" Naruto blinked a minute, however, he just chuckled. "What is so funny that I'm missing, there was a building collapsed downtown, something of a monster was described."

Naruto glared Kurama, who just rubbed his sheepishly. "Well, I'm party responsible for the destruction, but I wasn't with these Bezerker guys. Meh, they suck anyways, had to merge to take me on." The leader slightly glared at Naruto.

"But, hey hold up, I did kind of do a good thing right?" Naruto raised his hands in defense. The sound of sirens made Naruto look behind, he saw police come into the view, he then looked towards The Titans. He looked towards Kurama and nodded, the two looked at teens. "Sorry guys, but I must be off, me and my master have little bit of discussion, especially about the monster."

"Wait! My scanners, they indicate you both aren't human, well at least one of you isn't fully human. So are you aliens, what?" Naruto shrugged, he looked at the police stopped their cars, some of them already getting out.

Naruto just flashed a smirk at them, before pointing a finger at the sky. "I am, the one, the great and only. Half human, eyes full of grace, part Yokai, the smashing, the dashing, the lashing, the passing. All the girls love me, all the men hate me, stamina to go for days." Naruto winked at the girls, making one blush, while one turned her head in confusion, "and I am uhhhhhh."

"You're who?" Robin asked, rather annoyed, but since they didn't cause any harm intentionally, there was no reason to hold them.

Kurama slapped his face, rather hard actually, "I told you not to open your mouth. Seriously, besides last time I checked you haven't exactly tasted the fruit yet." Naruto blushed rather heavily at this, he then looked at The Titans. "Seriously, how can you claim such things, for one when I man experience his first ti-"

"Shut up with the innuendos!" The cloaked girl shouted, a lamppost encased in black energy shot up from the ground, along with a few trashcans. Kurama just laughed a little bit, Naruto crossed his arms, his eye slightly twitching from embarrassment.

Naruto looked at Kurama, "I was going to, but remember the club!" Naruto shouted at him, The Titan's leader looked at him with suspension. Kurama looked at Naruto with his own glare before turning towards the _street light_ leader.

"My apologies, my student can be a little misleading, he's still young ya know."

"I'm sorry, but I may have to take you in. Don't try and fight us, please, you did do the city a favor." Naruto looked at Kurama before chuckling. The fox was trying to stifle his own bit of laughter, "what's so funny?" Robin asked, obviously annoyed at this point.

Naruto stopped laughing before looking at the five heroes, who were getting in a fighting stance. "That you all think I'm going anywhere, besides, I didn't do nothing wrong!Also, I still haven't come with a good name yet!" Naruto pointed at them, before stopping, he smacked himself in the face. "Me and my motor mouth..."

The duo watched as Robin grabbed to two of his birdarangs, throwing them straight at Naruto, the blonde proceeded to duck, barely dodging them. The fight with the one Bezerker having drained him, his reflexes were going to serve him better than his speed. He quickly put his finger to his temple as he dodged a flying kick from the green member of The Titans.

" _Combo, combo!"_

" _ **Right, I'll get the smoke bombs ready, have Bramastra ready to go!"**_

" _Right!"_

Naruto dodged several spin kicks from Robin, who tried to follow them with an uppercut, Naruto backed up, dodging the punch. He spun on his right heel, using the back of his fist to hit Robin full force. The boy wonder skidded away from the blow. The roar of a guerrilla made Naruto turn around, barely dodging the green haired ape.

The ape quickly turned back into the green member, Beast Boy, before he saw The Titan transform into tyrannosaurus rex . Naruto dashed backwards, avoiding the massive lizard's maw, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw from a energy pulse he sent out, three light posts heading for him.

He jumped backwards, back-flipping to barely avoid one, gathering water inside both of his hands. When he landed, he made the water lunge out, entangling the next two lamppost. Smashing them into the ground, Naruto watched as a green cheetah headed for him. Barely thinking, Naruto formed a ball of wind inside both of his hands. **"Double Demon Wind Palm!"** Naruto shouted as he thrusts his hands forward.

A massive red wind formed from the combined palms, which quickly took the shape of demonic claws. Naruto made sure to dumb down the power so it wouldn't hurt Beast Boy, however his train of thought was interrupted when he felt a strange energy below him. He looked to see the section of ground he was standing had turned black with a white outline. **"Azaroth, Metrion, Zenthos!"**

Naruto felt the ground collapse as his attack connected with Beast Boy, sending him back against a wall. He was knocked out, Naruto looked over to see Kurama, literally, using one hand to counter Robin who had decided to attack along with Cyborg and Starfire. _"Show off..."_ Naruto felt more of the weird energy heading for him.

He quickly ducked, avoiding a trashcan. Naruto jumped backwards as he formed a bow inside his right hand, and pulled back on the string. Wind in the shape of an of arrow formed on the string, he loosed it, blasting another trashcan heading for him.

As he landed on the ground, Naruto watched as car headed for him, he quickly gathered as much wind on the string as he could. **"Bramastra unleash: Wind Gail Bullet!"** Naruto called out as he was blown backwards from his own attack as he launched it. The massive gust of sharpened and pointed wind, impacted the car, making it exploded.

In the less dense smoke, Naruto noticed as figure fly off into the deeper parts. _"Must be the cloaked girl. Kurama!"_

* * *

"Raaaggghh!"

"Heeeeyaaaa!"

"Reeaaaaggghh!"

Kurama was easily blocking all of their attacks, the fiery redhead with green eyes, fired a energy blast at him. He merely swatted it away, he blocked a flying kick from Robin, before grabbing the bird boy and tossing him into the air. Rather high actually, forcing the redheaded girl to catch him, he then turned his attention to Cyborg.

"Man, you're tough!" Cyborg shouted, "seriously who are training with? I gotta get me some of that, then again, I guess I could beat it outta ya!" Kurama just smirked, he stretched out his arm, before switching to his left arm. Blocking a punch from Starfire, while using his right foot to trip her. Cyborg charged at him, arming his cannon, Kurama merely tossed him away with one hand.

The redheaded _human_ just laughed heartily at the youth that was trying to fight him. "I have to admit it, this is just like fight training dummies that can move. I mean you can't lay a finger on me, besides one of your team is out of commission." Robin looked to see Beast Boy slumped on the ground, trying to get up.

" _Kurama!"_ Kurama heard in his head, he smirked. "looks like my fun is over. My student needs me really quick. Good fighting with you all, train harder, and I'm sure we'll meet again." Kurama stated as he walked away, he watched as Naruto came out of smoke cloud.

His nose was bleeding, he saw him get up as he was battling a girl inside of a cloak. The trio of Titans Kurama had been fighting early went to assist until they felt something wrap around them. They looked down to see tree bark encompassing their feet and legs. "Sorry, but I really mean it's time for us to go."

Kurama threw several round paper bombs into the air. Naruto, who was knocked back by lamppost, skidding next to Kurama saw them. Naruto quickly aimed his bow up, firing several wind arrows at the balls. They exploded in a huge cloud of smoke, flooding the entire street.

" **Bramastra: Triple wind arrow volley!"**

" **Tool Art: Smoke bomb dance!"**

Both Kurama and Naruto then shouted, **"Combination Art: Windy Mountains Of The Sitting Frog Village!"**

Naruto was grabbed Kurama, the elder fox proceeded to throw Naruto into the air. Kurama crouched down as he watched Naruto ready a huge arrow of wind. He launched himself towards Naruto, who launched his attack.

The arrow of wind impacted, making a sound akin to thunder as it slapped the ground. The wind blast made the smoke only bigger as it now covered several city blocks, blocking even the helicopters called in by the police.

Kurama caught Naruto who passed out from the lack of energy inside of his body, the elder Kitsune heard the boy began to snore. _**"Good grief, he overdid it again. Oh well, this will be an easy escape."**_

Kurama just smiled at the boy, _"great job kid."_

* * *

Cyborg, who had managed to shield Beast Boy, was now crawling off the ground with the little guy in his arms. The boy was past out asleep, Robin was shield by Starfire, who barely stood up to the blast of wind. Raven, for all intensive purposes, phased up from the ground right near them. "Oh, my head." Beast Boy moaned, he opened his eyes to see his teammates.

"Did we win?"

Everyone looked at him, Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "No...they got away. Though, their little _distraction_ actually just caused additional damage to the city block. It's gonna take a few weeks to repair all of this." Raven looked around, she noticed a piece of yellow of hair near one of her thrown objects. She walked over, picking it up, and looked towards Cyborg.

"Got something Rae?" She nodded, handing him a piece of the yellow hair. He felt of it with his face, trying to get a feeling of the texture. It was almost like silk it was so smooth, "good find. I'll take it back with us for DNA analysis, no way they're human...normal ones at that."

Raven looked at the broken bark near her other teammates feet, "where did that come from?" Robin just looked at her. Then it dawned upon him, she hadn't fought the other guy they had been fighting, the so called _master_.

"It sprung on the ground, we found a few seeds scattered by them, but other than that they shouldn't have never been able to spring on us like that." Raven eyes slightly widened, she then walk over towards the bark, picking up pieces of it.

She looked towards them, "I think they can use earthen magic. Arts that belonged to my people, The Azarans. I need to meditate with them, make sure I'm correct." Raven stated, the team nodded as they helped her gather some pieces off the ground.

Well, she used his magic to help, but all the while she study her own piece of the yellow hair. Noting how smooth it was, but also, as she pulled on it how durable it was. It was sort of like her hair, but it seemed, tougher.

She then remembered when he had gotten hit by one of her lampposts she had been manipulating. All she had succeeded in was breaking his nose.

* * *

Naruto woke up inside a cave, he looked around noticing that he was half naked, he reached for a shirt. He had a large bruise across his head, plus bandages on his nose. He heard some music being played on a small radio, his head was a little fuzzy. _"So, I think you're little student is waking up, no time to talk to old acquaintances?"_

" _Sorry Matatabi, The Nekomata debating either to join us or_ _ **him**_ _has me on edge."_

" _Oh, but can I at least see her child, I mean how old is he now?"_

" _Sixteen, though human wise he's around fifty."_

" _Good lord...well Kurama-kun, I'll leave him to you. Though...if you want."_

" _No, I will not marry him off, not for anything it's his choice."_

Naruto eyes were half lidded as he noticed a woman with a cat like tail sitting by a fire with Kurama, she had long blue hair, and by her was a younger woman with longer blonde hair tied into a knotted ponytail. The brightness of the campfire slightly raised as they got up, Naruto closed his eyes, proceeding to lay back down.

Slowly, his mind began to drift.

* * *

He felt warm, warmest he had ever felt in a dream. He looked up to see a woman with long red hair, a man with spiky blonde hair just like his own. His image of these people began to burn as he felt something burning on his stomach, he looked down to see a large whirlpool shaped seal beginning to form.

He clenched eyes closed, feeling the landscape change.

He then heard the sound of explosions, looking over his shoulder, he only turned his body in amazement at what he saw. There, Jump City was ablaze, he felt something hurting inside of his heart. He walked slowly across the burnt trees, passing by a multitude of dead soldiers.

The sound of a clock ticked inside of his head as he walked, reaching the outer limits of the city. Naruto looked to see a giant red portal, he fell to his knees as he felt something burning inside of his stomach. Coughing, he looked up to see...himself.

Himself just stared at him, the difference between them was the long red spiky hair, and the dark blue eyes along his normal sky blue. He also, much to Naruto's surprise nine flowing red tails, at first he thought it was Kurama. However, Kurama could only either take a human appearance without his tails, or his Kitsune with them.

Here, he saw this being that mimicked his looks, standing tall inside of a hybrid form. "Who are you?" Naruto asked gently, though in his heart he was just intrigued. The being simply walked towards him, placing his hand on Naruto's chest.

The boy felt his heart race, even hearing it beat, however when something pierced it, time seem to stop. Naruto coughed up some sort of black liquid, he looked up to see not himself standing there. However, in Himself's place was a true demon. Deer like horns adorning his head, three glowing eyes, Naruto looked at this being.

A feeling of primordial fear gripped him, this demon had the looks of a true monster, it radiated with just pure negative energy. Suddenly it bent it's face towards Naruto, white hair holding the boy's face in place. **"Make us whole."**

Everything went black...

* * *

Naruto shot up, he looked around, noticing Kurama was standing over him. **"Bad Dream?"**

Naruto nodded, "y-yeah, just a nightmare." he looked around noticing no one else around. Naruto assumed he had been dreaming about the two women as well, he looked at Kurama who was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

" **Nothing kid, up and at'em, we've got some work to do. You've been out for five days."**

"Gaaahh! Five days?! What do you mean five days, by Inari, why did you let me sleep so frigging long!"

" **Your life energy was exhausted from the dual battle of those Bezerker things, along with The Titans no sooner afterwords. I decided to let you sleep, but now, we must get ready for some training. After all, we've got three more things to add to the list before we leave here."**

"Which are?"

" **Fire training, robbing the bank, and getting you laid."**

"I can't complain with those, especially the last one, besides doesn't wind spur on fire...I'll be super powerful then...maybe even match you!"

Kurama raised his paw up, smacking Naruto across the back in a friendly manner, only for the teen to yelp. "Ow, man come on, still a little sore!"

" **Whatever you big baby. Come along now, we go towards the desert, then we'll circle back to the city once we're done in a couple of weeks. Besides, about the whole super powerful thing, yes, but remember you need me to combo your elements. Doing them alone takes extreme amounts of energy control, manipulation, and even the need for luck in your case."**

Naruto got up, he popped his back for a moment, he walked towards the cave entrance. He overlooked Jump City, he had a stinging feeling inside of his head, he remembered what the city looked like ablaze inside of his dream. "Y-yeah, but Kurama, when we'll you teach me it?"

" **What?"**

"You know, how to enter my Yokai form?"

Kurama chuckled. **"As soon as fire training is complete."**


End file.
